dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Anarch of Shyr
"This blade is older than your entire civilization, and so too is the power with which I wield it."Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 47. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. The anarchs of Shyr are swordmages who based their fighting techniques on traditions of a long and almost forgotten past from a realm not too far from Toril. These anarchs can harness the magic and power stirring within the Elemental Chaos to empower their abilities to become devastating attacks.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 47. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. An order of genasi swordmages who developed a unique form of fighting style millennia ago in Abeir to defend themselves from the enemy, the draconic empires. The order fell once they turned to kingmaking ways, yet there were a few who remained fast in the order's ways and ancient purpose. When Abeir and Toril merged briefly during the Spellplague, some of the disciplines of these anarchs carried the order's traditions with them, and it has since spread throughout the Realm. An anarch of Shyr may no longer serve Shyr, but they are true to the honor of those anarchs in the past.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 47. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. Anarch of Shyr Features Blade Flurry Action (11th level): When an anarch of Shyr spends an action point to take an extra action, they can make an additional melee basic attack afterwards.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 47. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. Empowered Aegis of Assault (11th level): When an anarch of Shyr uses their aegis of assault, they gain a minor bonus to melee basic attack rolls.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 47. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. Extended Aegis (16th level): The range that the attacker must be within for the anarch of Shyr to use their aegis of assault increases.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 47. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. Anarch of Shyr Spells Lightning Clutch (11th-level Attack): An encounter-based melee weapon attack that causes the target to take additional lightning damage and allows the anarch of Shyr to use their aegis of assault ''on the target as a free action. The target remains marked for a set duration in that encounter.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). ''Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 47. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. Stance of Chaos '(12th-level Utility Power): An encounter-based minor action where the anarch of Shyr takes, for a set duration in that encounter, a minor penalty to gain a type of additional damage of their choice from a list. It can be ended early by the anarch of Shyr.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). ''Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 47. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. '''Shyran Cataclysm (20th-level Attack): A daily action where the anarch of Shyr emits a close-ranged, elemental blast. Each enemy within the blast range take a set amount of damage from numerous elemental-themed damage types.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 47. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. See Also * Forgotten Realms Player's Guide * Genasi * Paragon Path Appendix External Links * Forgotten Realms Wikia - Anarch of Shyr References Category:Swordmage paragon paths Category:Paragon paths Category:Forgotten Realms Category:Forgotten Realms Player's Guide Category:Arcane